Computing systems are currently in wide use. Many different types of computing systems may be deployed at a given organization, in order to perform processes, workflows, and tasks at the organization.
Such computing systems are often enterprise computing systems that are originally manufactured by a computing system manufacturer. They can then be customized, and sometimes heavily customized, prior to being deployed at the end user organization. In addition, they can be deployed at end user organizations in a wide variety of different environments, contexts, and deployed configurations.
At times, users of the computing systems, at the end user organizations, may run into various issues. The issues may be issues that are internal to the computing system product itself, such as functional and performance issues. The issues can also be external to the computing system product, but they can be caused by the environment that the computing system product is running in.
Normally, such issues are recognized by the computer system manufacturer only when the end users (e.g., customers) report them. When the issues are reported, contextual information regarding the environment and deployed configuration where the computing system is running, is generally not provided.
Some computing system manufacturers provide customer feedback forums. In such scenarios, feedback can be captured from forums where customers or partners provide feedback. The feedback can be shared explicitly with the research and development part of the computing system manufacturer. This type of feedback is relatively limited.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.